Roxas and Xion
by S.Kurou07
Summary: He was Orpheus. She was Eurydice. She was no one. She had no place in their story.


Roxas and Xion

**A/N:**I lost the original file. Goddamn you laptop. I hate and love you at the same time. But I think I like this version better. Another thing: expect chapter 27 of TFBAB. I understand you're all impatient, but the schoolwork is getting on me. And it's just June too. Oh well anyway…

**Kingdom Hearts ©Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

Continuer sur.

* * *

She had been reading the novels in Kairi's study for awhile now.

Naminé began to reminisce while reading, and summoned a small smile as she did.

The worlds were in peace. The Heartless and Nobodies were gone. Everything was in order and now Kairi was ruling Radiant Garden. Sora was still trying to convey what he felt for her Other, but Kairi was still oblivious. Naminé chuckled softly.

Naminé wordlessly turned over a page of Hamlet, a work of one author named William Shakespeare, her pure white dress sashaying here and there when she shifted. When the novel disinterested her, she returned the book back to its place and sighed.

It was no use.

Everything was…boring. In the life inside the castle, yes. Very boring.

A door opening caught her attention.

"Naminé?"

She turned around and gave her visitor a smile.

"Hello Riku."

"Kairi's crowning ceremony is going to start soon. Are you prepared?"

"I think I am."

Riku approached her and gently adjusted the small tiara at her head, and Naminé smiled gratefully.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I just wanted to see if you're ready. Come soon, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be down soon Riku."

And so he left.

Naminé was silent for a few moments, until she grabbed a book off the case, reading it's title: Orpheus and Eurydice. She remembered this. It was the very first book she had read ever since she found sanctuary in the peace of Kairi's study. The story was very heart-wrenching. And since she had her own heart now, Naminé was able to feel everything she wanted.

She closed her eyes and sunk into one of the chairs by the windows, watching the citizens of Radiant Garden gather for her Somebody's official coronation. She could see Sora and Riku proudly grinning at Kairi, who was very nervous but determined. Then there's Lord Ansem; he was standing by the side, a hint of a smile on his face. The mysterious trio, Miss Aqua, Ventus, and Terra were also there. Naminé looked at Ventus for a few moments before looking back down at the book in her lap.

He looked so much _him._

She opened the book and skipped the opening rights, and once again indulged herself in a world of painful memories.

The story was about Orpheus and Eurydice; two tragic-fated lovers. Orpheus was the skilled musician, and his wife was Eurydice. Supposed-to-be-wife, to be correct. Because, Eurydice died just after their wedding day. She descended into the Underworld, and grief-stricken, Orpheus began to play mournful songs that made the Gods mourn and weep.

In his desperation to see her, Orpheus went into the Underworld to retrieve his wife back. His music has softened the hearts of Hades and Persephone, who agreed to allow Eurydice to return with him to earth on one condition: he should walk in front of her and not look back until they both had reached the upper world. Orpheus set off with his Eurydice following, but in his anxiety, as soon as he reached the upper world, he turned to look at her, but they both needed to be in the upper world, and she vanished for the second time, but now forever.

When he died because of the hands of the enraged women whom he had spurned, his head and lyre was found by a woman. His lyre was carried to heaven, and it was placed among the stars to be remembered forever. Orpheus' soul returned to the underworld where he was reunited at last with his beloved Eurydice.

It was so…sad.

To lose the one you love. Losing that last chance of being with them…

Naminé closed her eyes.

The similarities between with Orpheus and Eurydice was too…much. She remembered his words a few days back.

**_"I'm going to find her. I may not know who or what that "her"_**  
**_is, but I feel like…she's very __important to me."_**

There was no use in stopping him.

Naminé didn't have the right to stop him.

She wasn't someone who had a big role in his life. She wasn't HER. Her, the only girl he cared about and treasured. She was what mattered the most, but remembered the least. Naminé felt bad for ever taking away the person he ever—possibly loved—cared about. But it was important to do so. Sora needed to be complete. She had messed up, and it is also her responsibility to fix it. No matter what manipulation she does, there is always that spark in his memories that can trigger him to remember. After all, memories can be forgotten. But not lost.

The trumpets broke her out of her daydream, and Naminé stood up.

She supposed it was her destiny to be alone.

Orpheus, Roxas, had gone to his own underworld, the oblivion, to find his beloved Eurydice. They both vowed to never return until he didn't find her. Eurydice was the person they cared about and loved. There was no other person, or woman, in their lives. Eurydice…

"Isn't me…" Naminé whispered, gathering the lower part of her dress and coming down to join the ceremony.

As painful as it was, it was true.

Yes, Roxas cared about her too (and Axel, Sora, Hayner, Pence and Olette and many more…) but, it was nothing for the kind of feelings he had for his Eurydice. Naminé isn't his Eurydice.

It isn't Kairi.

It isn't Olette.

It isn't Miss Aqua.

But _**her.**_

She was Eurydice in their story, and he was Orpheus. As it should be.

Naminé smiled as she saw Kairi being crowned, proud of her. When the redhead saw her, the crowd parted so she could go through. Kairi was smiling widely, the crown atop her red hair. Naminé stopped in front of her and curtseyed, a small smile present as she gazed at her Other.

"Lady Kairi."

"Naminé…"

Kairi stood up and hugged the blonde, joyfully and playfully leaning left and right.

"I'm happy for you…Kairi. You really deserve this."

"I…I'm so nervous though. But…you'll be by my side though w-with everyone, right, Naminé?"

Kairi smiled more as Naminé chuckled, holding her hands in hers.

"I'll always be by your side Kairi."

The after-coronation ball was very grand. From her place up in the second floor, she could see Sora and Kairi dancing, moving very gracefully and elegantly. It surprised her that Sora knew how to waltz properly, but then again, this was Sora we were talking about. He knew how to make the things impossible, possible.

Both of them knew how to.

Thinking back, Naminé realized it was indeed very similar. More similarities, she'd be very convinced that a real-life Orpheus and Eurydice story was unfolding. But instead of a musician, Orpheus was a Keyblade bearer. Instead of a wife, it was a girl he greatly cared for. Instead of being wedded, they had fought. And instead of going to the Underworld, Eurydice descended to oblivion. And now he was going to retrieve her, and at the same time, remember. Because if he wanted to get her back, he has to remember her.

It was very strange.

Very, very strange.

And then, as she stood between the parted crowds leading to the doorway, she began to smile at the two of them. Orpheus had gotten his Eurydice back, and was now grinning happily as he held her hand in his, still donning the black coats. They stood at the doorways, about 10 meters away from where Naminé stood.

Roxas had returned with his Eurydice, Xion.

They were finally reunited.

But Naminé was not bothered. She had long ago accepted that Roxas didn't love her and he only cared for her as a friend. He surely loves Xion, judging by the way he looks at her. And as Naminé embraces the both of them, they do the same as she says,

"Welcome home."

* * *

**My god.**

**What have I written?**

**The story of Orpheus and Eurydice is very fitting for Roxas and Xion, don't you think? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a shipper of that pair, since I'm the the RokuNami light, but it's the truth. Roxas truly cares for Xion (and Axel too of course), and I could really see him going far as to retrieve her. Naminé, on the other hand, if we compare her with Xion, she doesn't have that much importance to Roxas—please don't flame. It's the truth in the game. In resemblance to Roxas and Xion, Naminé also greatly cares for Sora. She might've even loved him for all we know. But because of the influence of Kairi on Sora, which is very strong, Naminé has to manipulate (the memories) him into thinking it was HER and not Kairi who is important to him. I don't know what you think, but that's how I see it.**

**Shiz, I ranted. Oh well.**

**Au revoir.**


End file.
